galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Dark One Ch 08 -Glossary
1500 liberated Non-Union beings *A dark lord *A four-armed being *a secret place *a secret planet *Above-Jurk *Alegar *Alegar's home *Alice *Amber Halls *ancient alien hardware *Ancient Gates *Angela *Angela's daughter *Angus *Askr tundra *Askruan mountains *Assembly Dome *Assembly reps *Avondur *Avondur Galaxy *Avondur planet *Avondur West Sea *Avondur years *Avondur, planet *Axas Condition *Balkurs *barbecued steak *Bernice *Big Avon *black dragon-like beast *Black Velvet *Blue Hats *Blue Virgin *Boulder of Voices *Camogi *Camogi system *Captain *Cateria *Center of the Universe *Chapter 08 - Angela *Book 10 - Chapter 08 - Angela-edited *Ciferus *Circuit *CITI *city of Sandakarr *core reality *Corflic *Corflic is dead *Council of the Seven *Crea *Crimsor *Dai Than *Dark Ones *daughter's father *Deck eight *Decon process *Demon Luc *demon woman *demon-spawned mother *designate real estate *Dragon beast *Dusty *Earth *East from Sandakaar *Egill *Emankan *Erica *Erica Olafson *Eric-Narth Olafson *Erkor *Evil Netherlord Sata *Fabric of Space *Fafnir *Fafnir's favorite place *Fafnir's mother *Fetherars *First Empire *Float-Bums *former hermit *Forty-Nine *four armed unstoppable monsters *Free-trader *Friesenheim Tri-Shot *Fulmun *Galaxy *GalNet *GalNet range *game of cosmic proportions *Gariel *Gateway Oasis *Gentlemen *Gossar Point *Green-Four *Grey Mystics *Greys *Halls of the Yellow robes *Hans *Har-Hi *horror clinic *Hover-Flier *Huris *Immortal detective *Invictus Rex *Jolly Blue *jolt of cosmic power *Jurisdiction *Jurk *Jurkrit *Kansas system *Keeper of Secrets *Kermac *Kermac hate propaganda *Knight of Light *Krabbel *Kriskth pass *Land of the Yellow robe *Land whales *Luitenant Robere *Lumis *Maggi Suron *Mao *marines *Mightiest of all Mothers *MilRef *Miracel *MITI *Mobile refinery *modern battle suit *Monster of Mustar *more or less humanoid shape *Mother of the Beast *Mount Kriskth *Mr. Krabbel *Mr. Neugruber *Mr.Decker *my beloved wife *Narth *Narth OPS officer *Narth Prime *Narth Representation *NAVINT *Necro Cult *Necro King *New York City *Nexus Point *Nexus portal *N'Ger *Night Beast of the Myth *Nilfeheim alcove *Nilfeheim artwork *Nilfeheim sense of style *Nul *Odin *Old God of a different realm *Olmec *Omniverse *one of the three oceans *Orange Paladins *Order of Black Hoods *other-worlds *our master intends *PEAC *Petharians *Phil *Pim Pam *pirate *pirates *Plane of Eternity *Plane of Portals *planet at the center of the Universe *Planet Place *Pluribus *poleaxes *policeman *Porsthir *Prime Universe *prisoners of war *raw steaks *Red Circle *Red Knight *Red Knights *Red Knights of Avondur *Red Line *Representative of the Seven Circles *Representatives *restoration of the Rule *rifts and portals *Rise of the Dark One *Roghor *Roxomani *Rule of the Seven Circles *Sandakaar *Sares I *Saresii alcove *Saresii scholar *Sata *Sata *Sateer *Saturnian *science console *sell real estate *Sentinel of the Rifts *Seven Circles *Shaka *Sharams *Shea *SHIP *ships mascot *Sif *Silver Sea *Sin 4 *Slaves *Solar Revolutions *space travel *Spirit of the Universe *Stratella Caravanserai *Stronghold of the Red Knights *Suneri Artifacts *teeth filled creatures *Terra *that big chunk *Thauran *the Assembly *the Broken Rule *the Circles *the Dai *the Decision *the Fifth *the First Empire *the First Universe *the Highfather *the liberated guys know *the Narth *the new Seed *The One Behind it all *the Protectors *the Rule *The three wise men *the WEAPON *The world is Avondur *TheOther *this hereditary position *three old men starting a quest *Togar of Rogh's old ship *tow connectors *trans-spatial connections *traumatized deep space warrior *Trontigmakader *Tyron *unexplored space *Union Army *Union citizens *Union Fleet *Union members *Union Police *Union ship *Union shores *Union Space *Union Species *Union warship *Universe of the Decision *Urd *Urtiel *Urun Fur *USS Tigershark *Vari Form *Veil of the Universe *Voice of the Rule *White Shrouds *Wichita,planet *winged and fanged skull *world of the Xorte *Xon *Xorte Chief *Xorte chieftain *Y'All *Yellow Desert *Yellow ones *Yellow Robes *Yellow Wizard *Yotenen *Yotenen trader *Ypeherix look-alikes Category:Glossary